1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for creating playback definitions indicating segments of media content from multiple content files to render.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may access multimedia content in digital media files from different disks or media sources. For instance, content from a movie may be distributed over multiple Digital Versatile Discs (DVD), which requires the user to manually or through controls switch DVDs while watching. Further, the user may download different multimedia files and store them in a computer readable storage media. However, to render portions of content from these different media files, the user would have to intervene to select the portions of the different media files to render.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for users to access multimedia content from media files